Deja vu
by Madi-chan desu
Summary: The first time i posted this it screwed up. But i fixed it now! It is when Sophia, Anton and Nigel are in kindergarten and there is a valentine's day dance... this summary sucks. the actual story is better. Trust me. AntonXSophia! ;3


**Déjà vu**

**Very important note to reader:** I know that the phrases are not in the same order as in the game. It is supposed to be that way. So don't bag on me for doing that. The last time I posted this, it was unfinished. I assure you that it is completely finished this time. Enjoy!

At Folsense Elementary school, Anton Herzen has started the second half of Kindergarten with his best friend Nigel. There is a Valentine's Day dance, and Anton really wants to go with Sophia. But unbeknownst to Anton, Nigel also wants to go with Sophia.

"Who are you going to take to the dance, Nigel?" Anton asked in a tenor voice. They were sitting at their desks, coloring pictures of hearts that were to be hung up on the walls for open house.

"I'm not sure if I want to go" Nigel said. Nigel was very good at lying since his facial expression never changed much. So Anton trusted him. Trusted him a little too much.

"Well, I'm going to ask Sophia. Do you think she'll say yes?" Anton said hopefully

"NO! You can't ask her!"

"Why not?"

"B-Because….Because" Nigel couldn't find the right words."Because she died! Yeah, she got run over by a train during recess. It flew off the track and hit her in the head!"

"What? Sophia is dead? No it can't be! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES!" Anton had a little bit of an anger problem and got frustrated easily.

Anton grabbed a marker and tried to sword fight with Nigel. So Nigel also got a marker and they stared to marker-sword fight. They jumped on top of the table. Markers and crayons were going everywhere.

"Anton and Nigel! Get down from the table this instant!"

"Yes Mrs. Anderson" Nigel and Anton said at the same time. In this case, Mrs. Anderson would me Mr. Anderson's (Katia's Dad) grandmother. They got down off of the table and Nigel glared at Anton.

"It isn't my fault Sophia is dead!" Nigel said. He was worried that Anton would see Sophia first, and then ask her to the dance.

"No, it's not your fault, Nigel. Sometimes it's hard for me to control my anger. Hugs?" Anton asked with his arms outstretched asking for a hug of forgiveness.

"Alright" Nigel said as he hugged him. Then he noticed that Anton was crying on his shoulder. "Is something wrong?" He said to Anton.

"It's just...*sniff*...It's just that I ...*sob*...I miss S-Sophia already!" Anton said as he wept on Nigel's shoulder.

"Its gonna be okay, buddy. You could ask someone else to the dance"

"Okay, I guess so" Anton picked his head up off of Nigel's shoulder and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "I'm just going to go in the corner for now" Anton walked to the corner of the room and sat there. He has always been over dramatic. He put his head in his hands and cried. Cried till his eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets. Cried until he heard a soft, but familiar, voice.

"Anton? What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"Sophia?" Anton asked without turning around. _No it can't be Sophia. My mind is playing tricks on me. I hope I'm not going crazy_, Anton thought.

"Yes, its Sophia" she said. Anton turned around to see if he was going crazy or if Sophia was actually there. Anton gasped when he saw her. He had half expected to see Sophia's ghost. But it really was her.

"Could it be? Oh, my dear, sweet Sophia! I've missed you so!" The words were spilling out of his mouth as fast as he stood up.

"What are talking about?" Sophia asked rather puzzled.

"You're not a ghost are you?"

"No, of course I'm not. Are you crazy or something?"

_Oh no!_ Anton thought_ Sophia_ does_ think I'm crazy!_

Anton stormed over to Nigel who was back to coloring paper hearts at his desk. Both of them new exactly what was going on. Anton was going to chew Nigel out.

"I didn't see this coming, Nigel. Not at all" he said as he tightened his hands into shaking fists.

"I'm not sure I understand" Nigel said. He was acting dumb to make Anton think he didn't do anything.

"This is your fault! But you can't have my Sophia" Anton thought that Sophia was out of earshot, but she was listening.

"Whoa, wait! 'My Sophia'? Since when did I belong to _you_? I'm already going to the dance with someone else" Sophia said with some attitude.

Anton and Nigel turned to face Sophia at the same time. Then they said together "WHAT! WHO?"

"Duh, Garland" she said smugly "why do you think I've been smelling like garlic?"

"Oh" Anton and Nigel said disappointed

"I guess she didn't like either one of us" Anton said. His eyes began to fill with tears, and a frown started to grow on his face. "Do you think you think what I think that Sophia thinks that I'm a vampire like how Garland thinks?" Nigel had no idea what he was talking about, or how to follow it.

"Uh….No?" he said quite confused.

Sophia looked at Anton and said ever so softly "Anton, I don't think you're a vampire. And I never said that I _didn't_ like either of you"

"I still have a chance!" Both Nigel and Anton said.

Then some of Sophia's attitude came back "No. Anton has a chance. But Nigel….none"

Then, a week later at the dance, the kindergarteners bunched up in the corner to avoid being squished by the older kids at Folsense Elementary. The only two that were dancing were Sophia and Garland. It as a faster song, so Garland was sweating so when he came past the other kids; they would screech "Eww!" at the stench of garlic and sweat.

Sophia was wondering why no one else was dancing, _oh right, _she thought, _all of the guys wanted to go with me, and only me. But Garland asked first, and I didn't think anyone else would ask. If Anton would have asked first I would have for sure without a doubt gone with him._ She pulled away from Garland and said, "I'm sorry, Garland. But there is something that I have to do" She turned around and ran to Anton.

"What, is it the garlic? You better not be going back to that vampire. He _is_ a vampire and I'll never forget it!" Garland said in Sophia's direction. She ignored him and kept going toward Anton. He and Nigel were sitting on the ground talking.

"Remember how I said you might have a chance, Anton?" Sophia said.

"Yeah?" Anton replied. He was confused so it came across as a question.

"Well now here's your chance" Sophia held out her hand and helped Anton up from the ground.

They went out a little ways to dance. Sophia timed it so it wasn't a slow song playing. Then it suddenly it changed to a song much slower.

"Oh, I can't slow dance" Sophia said.

" Don't worry. I'll lead" Anton looked a t Sophia with his big blue-green eyes. It made her melt. He put one hand on her shoulder and the other on her waist.

As they were dancing everyone was talking.

"If he lets me dance with her," Nigel started "I will owe Anton a lifetime of service as a butler" Nigel whispered this to Garland. Garland just nodded in understanding.

"Déjà vu" Anton muttered to himself

"'Déjà vu'? I do not recall doing this before"

"Not like it's happened before, but like this is the pre-déjà vu that another event will shape its self after"

Sophia then understood… sort of. Nigel came over and tapped Anton on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Nigel asked. Anton was in a pretty good mood and was sure Sophia didn't Nigel that way, so he let him 'cut in'.

Nigel was astonished. He had suspected that Anton would tell him to leave off. So he kept his self-established promise. "I'll be your butler for a lifetime" Nigel said to just Anton.

Anton thought he was just joking. But still, 15 years later, Nigel still meant it.

Now 21, Anton is the duke of Folsense, Nigel the family butler, Sophia is Anton's fiancée, and Garland owns the 'vampire free' grocery store. And here they remained for 50 long years. All except for Sophia, who ran away from the dangers of Folsense, while carrying Anton's child.

Here is where Professor Layton comes in, to retrieve to Elysian box. A relic that carried Anton's love letter to Sophia.

THE END


End file.
